


Present

by LadyNahimana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gemshipping, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of dubcon/noncon, Yu-Gi-Oh!/Ai no Kusabi crossover, and all that stuff from a dystopian world, mentions of Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNahimana/pseuds/LadyNahimana
Summary: Gotten into a world of masters and slaves, the virgin Ryou must face things worse than a game of shadows. There is more to lose than only a game or his virginity. He fights for his soul and life.(a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Ai no Kusabi crossover oneshot)





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic my sister wrote for me as a birthday present and which I have translated into english. She has given me permission to post it here.

Upper class.

Lower class.

The regular population of Midas in between.

„Turn yourself…“, ordered the monotone voice. Ryou followed the instruction and turned the man his back. He felt how the man inspected him with an scrutinizing look. This made the young man uncomfortable, but he suspected already that the worst was still ahead of him. Ryou pricked up his ears as he heard footsteps. For the first time the other raised himself out of his chair and immediately Ryou stiffened. He was nervous. This Inspection would decide over his future. For without it he had none.

Ryou couldn’t and didn’t want to live on the streets anymore. In the slums. But for humans like him - Mongrels is what the upper class called them - there were only a few options. The life on the street was hard. Too hard for Ryou. There he couldn’t assert himself and so he had fled. To a place people called the Gateway to Heaven. The only way that led lower classes up into the metallic city of Tanagura. Ryou had never seen it with his own eyes. But worse than Ceres - the slums - this place couldn’t be.

As hands touched his behind, Ryou’s stomach turned, but he stayed still. Endured it. The man inspected him and especially his body closely. He heard him mutter things like skinny. That Ryou was skinny, wasn’t surprising.

The world was strictly divided and the borders clearly defined. Ryou knew his place. At the pyramid’s foot. Born poor in the slums of Ceres, he was a nobody and that he would stay there. The inhabitants of Midas led a good life, but they weren’t ready to share it with people like Ryou. They saw him as a parasite and tried to chase him away. At the pyramid’s top the elite throned. Ryou had never seen one of their kind. Bronze is what they were called, because their skin was supposed to be as dark and glittering as this metal. Ryou on the other hand was pale, the slums were a dark place. He only knew the stories and hoped the people were exaggerating.

„Undress.“ Ryou stayed stock-still and gulped. The man looked at him impatiently. „I don’t have all day. If you’re useful for something, I will already take you to the auction at the end of the week. That is what you want, right…?“

The black market.

The only chance for him to give his life a new direction. If it was a better one, he wasn’t able to say. But the cold, hunger, violence and criminality had driven Ryou here and now he stood here and was being examined. How it would go from here, he didn’t know. Ryou only knew that he would become ware. A pet. Of who would be revealed at the auction. But Ryou would get food, a place to sleep and if he pleased his new master, maybe everything wouldn’t become so bad?

Ryou nodded slightly and slowly slid the too large shirt over his head. It skid silently to the ground, while he already worked on the zipper and button of the ruined jeans. Hesitantly he also slid that one down. He didn’t wear any shorts. Naked and unsure he stood inside the dark room and once again he felt the man’s gaze on his body. But this man was a dealer on the black market. His ticket into a better life. With hands Ryo covered his middle section, but those were harshly pushed out of the way and his most intimate places inspected.

Ryou needed to get used to this. He knew that he would become a pastime for the elite. But he had nothing else to give and the life on the street he could take even less than the thought of acting as a toy for a time. He didn’t suspect yet what he was about to commit himself to.

„Evidently you’re useful for something…“, the dealer spoke and made another turn around the young man. „If you’re really useful will be seen. But I sell bought like seen. What your master turns you into is not my business.“ He shrugged briefly. „I bring the ware. Bending you into shape is the masters’ job and they do it how they see fit. They are all different. Have different preferences and tastes. They want a blank piece of paper, which they can write on themselves. That is right by me. It saves me time and effort…“ Ryo listened to him unresponsive.

His name was Ryou.

He came from the slums and was in search of a better life.

Where his journey would take him, stood in the stars. Only one thing was certain. He wouldn’t be the same afterwards.

„Your clothes will be disposed. You don’t need them anymore.“ Black panties were tossed in front of his feet. „The bidders want to see what they are paying for. Put it on and follow me. At the end of the week your new life begins, boy.“

~*~

Broken.

Bakura had lost interest in his latest pet. And the usual year a pet was interesting, wasn’t even over yet. Three months and he had nothing more than a yawn left, when he thought about his pet. The boy had looked promising. Innocent, slender and thin. Big eyes, full lips. A nice butt and a pleasant voice. Bakura had bought him and already regretted it after a few days. He had bad purchases here and there, but this one was the biggest bad purchase for years. He wouldn’t admit this openly in front of the other Bronze. He was annoyed in silence.

It lay there broken. His last toy. Naked on the cold tiled floor. In an unnatural posture. It would be disposed of. Bakura didn’t need to bother with it. No one would ask questions. It didn’t interest anyone and no one would miss his former pet. Bakura in the least.

But the Bronze had one problem now. He needed a new pastime. The life here bored him stiff. He lived in abundance. Bakura was bored and it was dangerous, when he was bored. The other Bronze knew that too well and that was why it was in everyones huge interest that Bakura was busy. When the other Bronze heard that another toy got broken, it was immediately called for a replacement.

~*~

„Waste of time…“ Yami rolled his eyes, when Kaiba uttered this. „This is a task of highest priority“, Yami reminded the head of the Bronze. „If that was a task of highest priority, then I’m questioning the meaning of my life…“, Kaiba hissed. „However, I admit that for the fulfillment of other tasks this affair needs to be dealt with. Today.“ Yami nodded satisfied. „And who would be betten than us both?“, he asked und grinned at Kaiba. Kaiba rolled his eyes, but didn’t object.

„The dealer is here“, a servant announced und bowed down low. Kaiba nodded and instructed him to let the dealer and his ware inside. An unusual procedure and anything but common. The auctions were held regularly, but the next auction would not be until a few days und a few days with a bored Bakura were too long. Yami didn’t need to further convince Kaiba of this.

Thus Kaiba had ordered a dealer with a preselection. The head of the Bronze thought it would be better if he himself was to inspect the ware’s quality this time and choose a suitable pet. Bakura’s selection in the last years had never lasted long, while he himself and Yami enjoyed their toys for a long while. And it didn’t surprise Kaiba that someone like Bakura wasn’t capable to find the right pet by themselves. He didn’t have the eye for it, no patience and experience. Bakura didn’t know what it was that mattered and that was why Kaiba had made the selection a matter for the boss. Yami and he would choose a new pet and gift it to Bakura. Then Bakura was busy and they could attend the city’s important matters without having to worry for what a bored Bakura could get up to.

The dealer entered und bowed down low, but before he could open his mouth, Kaiba snubbed. „Save your words. Show what you have brought with you.“ The dealer nodded hastily and signaled his lackey, who brought one young man after another into the room. „Too skinny. Too big. Too ugly…“, Kaiba commented the row of men bored, who gradually lined up in front of them. „Kaiba. We are looking for a pet for Bakura“, Yami reminded. „I forgot… Even normal standard is yet too much for Bakura…“, the brunette scoffed and gradually inspected the men once again. None of them were appealing to him himself. Yami had discussed the preselection with the dealer and Kaiba couldn’t deny that the appearance of all of them fit into the typical pattern. But they were looking for someone, who was more than a number and would keep Bakura occupied for a while at least…

Yami raised to regard the ware closer. He knew Bakura. And he knew that his toy had caught Bakura’s eye. Yami didn’t like that at all. No wonder, that he had made himself strong in front of Kaiba to get an immediate replacement for Bakura. He looked for someone like Yugi. His favorite pet. Something pure, innocent. But resilient. While Kaiba payed attention to outward appearances, Yami found something else important. A body lost it’s appeal with time. Yami knew what really enthralled. The soul.

Yami regarded the young men’s faces. Looked them deep into the eyes and suddenly he saw IT. He instantly halted and a grin stole itself onto his face. Ryou had gotten used to the gazes, when people eyed up his body. But this man was the first to look him directly into the eyes. His gaze was engrossing and Ryou forgot for a moment to wait. The violet eyes seemed to look him directly into the soul. He has never been scrutinized this intimately before and Ryou got hot and cold. He wanted to escape the gaze, but Yami instantly clasped his chin and forced him to keep the eye contact.

„This one.“

Kaiba raised an eye brow, when Yami announced his choice. „The palest and skinniest? Money is no concern, Yami. We don’t need to take damaged goods like a Mongrel…“ Yami only laughed. „Exactly this one“, he breathed and freed Ryou from his grip now. „This one and no one else.“ Kaiba was irritated, but only nodded at the dealer. „So be it.“ With those words he raised himself and left the room without acknowledging any of those present with another glance.

The other young men were lead out of the room and Yami, Ryou and the dealer were left alone. „You are the perfect present“, Yami said to Ryou. „You remind me of someone…“, he continued. „I won’t be your new master. But we both will make your new master a surprise. You will now be cleaned and then you will meet your master…“ Ryou nodded slightly and was lead away.

Ryou felt uncomfortable. No auction. That was uncommon. He didn’t know what it meant, but the dealer had been pretty excited. Ryou didn’t know, if it was a good sign or a bad sign. And who would be his new master? The two men had been the first members of the elite, he had ever been able to see. Bronze-colored skin, sharp eyes and the finest clothes. He had never seen such fabric, let alone touched. And the man had smelled nicely. Ryou only knew the scent of the street. His heart pounded inside his chest. Who would become his master? What would await him?

~*~

„Bakura.“

The one spoken to rolled his eyes at the sound of the voice and let the cigarette disappear with a flick of his fingers. He turned away from the balcony railing and confronted Yami with a big grin. „What an honor… What leads you to me? Do you want to console me and lend me your pet for today’s evening…?“ His teeth flashed in the light just like his eyes, which glimmered dangerously in the half dark of the room.

Yami returned the grin and leaned himself against the balcony door. Bakura had never made a secret out of his interest for Yami’s pet, but he wouldn’t dare to cross certain borders. The latter Yami started to doubt, because since he had Yugi the lifespan of Bakura’s pets had dropped significantly. Yami believed to see a connection. One more reason, why he had been dedicated to find a new pet for Bakura. He didn’t want to find out to what a bored Bakura was capable of.

„Not quite, Bakura“, Yami replied. „But you’re not completely wrong with the consoling. Like normally…“ Bakura regarded him and Yami knew he had awakened the other’s interest. Bakura loved games. Yami loved games. A passion they both shared. And if Yami played his cards right, he would remove Bakura out of his and Yugi’s life for a long while. Yami wouldn’t admit it, but he saw a threat in Bakura. Bakura was unpredictable. He had often had to witness that. Yugi feared Bakura. That alone was reason enough for Yami to intervene and to protect Yugi from this psychopath.

„I have a present for you.“

Bakura laughed. „YOU have a present for ME?“, he asked incredulously. „Your pet, after all. Oh Yami! You won’t regret it“, he mocked und came closer. „But I can’t guarantee that he won’t want to come to me again and again afterwards.“ Bakura winked. „I think, the little Yugi needs to be properly…“ „I think, I change my mind…“, Yami cut him short. Sharp and loud. Bakura raised his hands appeasingly and continued to grin. „Alright. Alright. Keep talking. I’m eager for what present you have…“ Bakura was curious. So curious, he even shut his mouth for a moment. Yami laughed internally. That was surely everything but simple for the other. He got him hooked.

„It came to my ears that your pet… went missing“, Yami continued and folded his arms in front of his chest. He couldn’t think of a nice wording for it. He didn’t know what exactly happened with Bakura’s pets, only so much that they didn’t share the same fate as most pets. The established practice was that the pets got boring after one, two years. You replaced them. And the old pets… Yami didn’t really know exactly, where they landed. At least they lived, when they left this place.  You couldn’t say that of Bakura’s pets.

Bakura commented the sentence with a laugh, which told Yami more about the circumstances than he wanted to know. „And to tell the truth…“, Yami continued to speak, unbothered. „I noticed that your pets change in ever shorter intervals… And since you like my pet so much…“ This gibe he couldn’t keep in. „I went in search of a new pet for you. Kaiba was so kind to support me and we went all out to track down the perfect pet for you…“

Bakura looked at Yami questioningly. He didn’t trust the whole story and since Kaiba’s name had dropped even less. Never had someone chosen a pet for someone else. Besides, there hadn’t been an auction yet. Those were all inconsistencies that made Bakura hesitate. He didn’t trust Yami. He neither trusted Kaiba. Both were narcissistic bastards, who were a thorn in Bakura’s eye. He had only ever gotten the breadcrumbs both of them let drop. Both were the heads of the organization and that stank Bakura since he could remember. And now both made one on benefactors? Dared to choose a pet for him? Bakura admitted that he liked Yami’s current pet, but he didn’t believe, that Yami was able to meet his taste. And Kaiba? Bakura found pets rarely as boring and uninteresting as what Kaiba kept. One pet wasn’t enough for that guy either. His ego was so big that he probably had to distribute it to several…

Yet Bakura was curious. What would Yami and Kaiba choose for him? He himself had been struggling as of late. That he admitted openly. There had been bad purchases. Without question. And it didn’t matter, which class the pets belonged to, if they were trained or fresh from the street. Nothing had been able to arouse and keep his interest in the longer term. And Bakura loved surprises. He hadn’t seen that coming.

„I’m ecstatic…“, Bakura replied. „I wouldn’t have thought that Kaiba and you were worried about my well-being…“, he mocked slightly. „The more I’m excited what you both have brought me…“ And that wasn’t a lie. Bakura was excited. Even though he tried to seem calm, it boiled inside him. He had rarely been this eager. This promised fun. A lot of fun. And that he had missed painfully lately.

„The whole day we think about nothing, but the well-being of you all“, Yami replied and vanished inside the room. Bakura followed him instantly and with faster steps than he had wanted to make. But the anticipation was too great and Bakura was a bon vivant. His room was dark, but he heard the rustling of his sheets. His present lay already in his bed. Yami had probably brought him right away and had him wait there, while he had gone to Bakura on the balcony. The room was silent and Bakura’s heart began to beat wildly with excitement.

„Have fun…“ With these words Yami left the room and as he opened the door of the room, a ray of light entered the room, which illuminated the bed for a moment. There lay his new pet. Naked between the dark satin sheets. The light reflected in his eyes and Bakura stood there as if hit by a lightning. For the first time in his life the Bronze was speechless. As the door fell shut, darkness reigned again inside the room and Bakura felt, how his pants got unbearably tight within a few seconds. He was startled by himself, since no one had ever sparked such a violent reaction in him within a few seconds.

Ryou remained silent on the bed, after Yami had ordered him to lay down there. He had heard the voices of them both, but hadn’t understood what they were talking about. Ryou felt vulnerable. Naked he had had to pass the corridors and now he lay here and waited. It was dark and Ryou didn’t have a hint of a clue what awaited him. As both came into the room, he cramped slightly and waited silently for what would happen. Yami left and finally it got bright inside the room for a moment. Ryou and the stranger stared at each other. But quickly the stranger disappeared into the darkness again and Ryou heard nothing, but the pounding of his heart.

Bakura didn’t know what he had expected, but… a pet like this he evidently never had. It was almost like he had looked in a mirror. The new pet was different. That had been his first thought. Bakura had always chosen pets that seemed robust. This pet lay fragile like nothing else between his sheets. Skin like porcelain. Fair and delicate. Bakura didn’t know what he should think. Right now, it was hard for him to think clearly. That’s why he stood there. Like rooted and for the first time he didn’t know what to do.

Ryou breathed silently and remained still. He didn’t know, if he was to the other’s liking or not. During the two days in the dealer’s care, he had spoken to other future pets. And he had gotten a one or the other advice. The most important thing was to please the master. But right now Ryou couldn’t assess, how the first impression of him was. They told him, he needed to please. He ought to obey. No matter what the master demanded. Ryou had just nodded and thought that he would be able to do it. He had imagined what his master would be like. What his master would demand of him. Ryou had no experience. He had seen and heard a lot, but… never had he done what would quite possibly be his daily job now.

He was a virgin. Which was pretty unusual in Ceres. Most payed with their body, but Ryou had never needed to do this and had often heard that it wasn’t worth it. Often you didn’t get what had been previously agreed upon. He had struggled along differently. He didn’t attract attention and the people looked right through him. Ryou had been inconspicuous. Almost like a ghost. Ryou wondered, if it was an advantage or a disadvantage. He feared the latter. But it couldn’t be that difficult…

Bakura blinked and teared himself from the younger’s silhouette. He had already seen a lot of people, but he hadn’t gotten the idea to honor a person like that with a second glance. What had Yami and Kaiba been thinking? Where had they found this boy? Who was this boy? What was his name? Bakura was surprised that he gave this person so much thought. He had never been interested in the life or the name of his pets.

„What’s your name?“, Bakura asked with a husky voice and slowly approached the bed. „Ryou.“ The voice was as delicate as this boy seemed at first glance. A shudder ran through Bakura as he heard the other - Ryou - speak. He knew in that moment that his boredom was over. How long Ryou would stay by his side, Bakura didn’t know, but one thing was certain… This name he would never forget again.

The mattress gave in and Ryou realized that the other must have sat down. He didn’t dare to ask for the other’s name. He had been told that the best way to begin was to hold back. He had to ask no questions. He only had to answer, when he was asked. Ryou wanted to keep to that, to be on the safe side. Ryou’s breath was shallow and he waited.

Bakura sat quietly for a moment. The faint light that fell from outside into the room let him only guess what lay before him. But Bakura liked that. The darkness encased him and he felt the most comfortable like this. The darkness concealed all beauty and there was so much to explore. He brushed with his fingertips over the fair skin of Ryou’s leg. Delicately and slowly. Just to the knee. The skin was soft like silk. Bakura was sure the faintest grasps would already leave dark traces.

Ryou tried to stay calm at the other’s touch. He knew that he was here for completely different things and a touch like that would probably be the most harmless that would happen to him. Bakura seemed lost in thought as he caressed him. He didn’t say a word. Ryou couldn’t make out his face. But his touch didn’t feel as bad as he had feared. Ryou gained confidence that he would survive all this.

Bakura had many first times behind him. Every pet was different, but he had treated them all alike. Like he saw fit. And even though his erection was rock hard, Bakura felt in no hurry. Sometimes, his pets had only been through the door, when he had forced them onto their knees, opened his pants and shoved his cock into their mouth. Or had instantly mounted and broken them in on the floor. Before he had even exchanged a single word with them. Sometimes, a toy had lived long enough to witness the arrival of a second pet. Then he had used them both for his pleasure. Ordered them to do this or that. With each other. With him. Depending on his mood. Patience wasn’t a virtue he possessed. But today he seemed to be confronted with a whole new situation. And he didn’t know what happened to him. Something that made him a little uneasy, but also woke his curiosity.

Bakura stroked over Ryou’s leg once more, this time his hand wandered higher. Over the inside of his thighs. But not to his center. Until now, Bakura had concerned himself with the bodies of his pets little to no. Instead he had them concern themselves with his body. Extensively and persistently. Partially until their total exhaustion. He on the other hand was tireless.

Bakura didn’t remember to ever have touched the skin of his pets more than necessary. Apart from certain areas. But he never had really petted them. He had kept hold of, bound them, torn at their hair, clasped the necks and pushed them into his lap, pressed the legs apart or clasped their cocks hard and jerked. With Ryou he felt the need to explore this body. To take into possession. To him this body seemed… untouched. Maybe this triggered the need inside him to touch every inch, to want to explore and to possess?

Ryou got nervous. He didn’t know what he should do. Should he do something? The other didn’t seem to expect anything. He also demanded nothing. This confused Ryou. He had hoped the other would tell him what he should do. What he expected of him. But the other didn’t seem to be talkative at this moment. Ryou wondered what all this meant und where it would lead… He decided to be good and to remain lying and to wait. With that he did the least wrong.

Bakura decided to use the new situation to make new experiences. He wanted to follow his gut instinct and maybe this lead to a little change of pace in his otherwise very boring and by Kaiba regulated life. He wanted to elicit a bit out of this quiet little mouse and maybe a little role-reversal was exactly the right thing for that. Bakura grinned and with each hand clasped one of the boy’s knees and pushed them apart. Not fast and with pressure, like he usually did. Slow, tender but determent. Ryou offered no resistance.

The hands of Bakura slid down and clasped the younger’s naked butt. Ryou’s breath stuttered as he felt lips on the inside of his thigh. It completely threw Ryou for a loop, because he had actually expected that he would have to do this with his new master. Everything he had expected, was thrown over and Ryou felt helpless and lost. He had had held onto some ideas to bear the complete uncertainty better. But now this man threw his world upside down.

Ryou closed his eyes and tried to relax. Relaxation was the key. He had heard from the others, how important it was to be relaxed and not to cramp. It was easier for him than he had thought. The other had him in a tight grip, which gave him safety in a certain way. Ryou tried to clear his head, no matter what would happened now. He was safe. At least he told himself that over and over again.

Bakura opened his lips and let his tongue wander over the other’s skin. He felt how his pelvis twitched slightly in his direction as he neared the center. Bakura savored how the other’s body reacted to him. Never before had he paid attention to it. That made this experiment all the more exiting for him. Bakura was excited how the other would react to him and what he could coax out of him. Right now he was as silent as the grave, but Bakura thought to change that as soon as possible. He knelt between Ryou’s legs and let his tongue wander over the young man’s hip bones with gentle pressure. Approached it’s center and yet departed again and again at the deciding moment. Teasingly, he circled the belly button. By now, the boy’s member had raised slightly. Apparently, he seemed to slowly like what the older did with him.

Bakura found a liking to this change of perspective. He had thought to have already tried everything out, but apparently this didn’t seem to be the case. There was apparently much more to be explored. And Bakura burned to gain new experiences. To chase away the boredom and to explore a new kind of sex. Out of the routine and apparently Yami and Kaiba didn’t made that bad of a choice… Still, Bakura didn’t wanted to count his chickens just yet.

Bakura flicked over the other’s glans, who immediately jerked. The touch had been light as a feather and the reaction still as strong as Bakura had expected. The Bronze was sure this boy was the picture of innocence and every touch of his would be a sensory overload for this boy. He grinned and repeated his teasing. Ryou wound himself, but Bakura still had a firm grip on him and there was no escape. The pelvis remained in the ideal position. Bakura let his tongue slid down the shaft and up again. By now, the other’s member stood in it’s full size and twitched without expectation. Ryou clawed his hands into the sheets and his breath quickened.

The next moment a loud moan escaped Ryou. His member was suddenly surrounded by a warm tightness. Ryou was overwhelmed by the feeling. He had never felt something like this. Of course he had pleasured himself. But only with his hand. This feeling wasn’t comparable with that. Even though Bakura didn’t do anything, but to engulf his member with his mouth. Ryou got hot and cold. And as Bakura began to move his head, he bend his back in schock. The feeling overwhelmed him and was tremendous. He didn’t know what to do. His body spasmed and Ryou wasn’t able to remain lying still. For the first time, he understood why two people did something like this with each other. That was more than pressure reduction.

Bakura liked the reaction. This pet would give him much pleasure yet. That he was sure of. If this   made the kid lose his composure already, how would he react to other things? Bakura had hundreds of ideas what he wanted to show the kid and he was excited how he would turn out. This boy was a jackpot and a pastime extraordinary. He was pliable and Bakura was sure he would be good and docile.

But Bakura’s lacking experience showed, because Ryou’s twitching clearly announced, that he would come. But Bakura was way to busy with himself and his thoughts as that he would have reckoned with this. He had never indulged his pets this way and clearly someone like Ryou was lacking the stamina of Bakura. Only after a few movements of Bakura’s head, cum shot out of the tip of Ryo’s member. Ryo cried out and hadn’t been able to warn Bakura, because he hadn’t been able to think clearly, when a wave of ecstasy and relief swept him away.

Bakura shot his eyes open, when his mouth was filled with the the younger’s cum. He grimaced and removed himself from Ryou, cursing. Disgusted, he wiped over his mouth for that wasn’t what Bakura had wanted. Ryou winced, when he heard that the other was angry. He realized immediately that he had made a mistake and got scared of his new master’s reaction. His master knelt in front of him and had gotten dirty. Bakura wiped over his mouth once more and looked at Ryou. Ryo lay in front of him, heavily breathing, sweaty and the hand he had raised to grab him… lowered again. Instead he grinned wide again.

„We both will have a lot of fun…“

~*~

Yami crossed the corridor with fast steps. Bakura’s first reaction had spoken volumes. He had never succeeded in getting Bakura speechless. Until today. When he had left the room, he had thrown one last look inside. And what he had seen, had been to his liking. Bakura would give peace. A whole while. That Yami was sure of. Smugly he disappeared in the direction of Kaiba’s chambers. He was excited, when Bakura would take his pet for a walk. He will probably be busy with him in bed for the first few days, before they will get to see it e.g. during meals or parties. But as long as Bakura was busy, Yami was glad.

And he wanted to report to Kaiba how the first encounter went. After all, it had been Yami, who had made the selection and Kaiba’s doubt hadn’t escaped him. All the more he wanted to rub under his nose that the pet had made Bakura speechless. Kaiba should know that Yami had made the right choice. Kaiba’s constant doubt in him annoyed Yami. So he used every opportunity to emphasize his SUPERiority and to give Kaiba a reality check.


End file.
